


Queer Party ( aka the group chat fic no one asked for)

by Too_ManyFandoms



Category: All Time Low, Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Gen, Group chat, M/M, and band members, and bands, frank and gerard are adorable, frank is done with brendon's shit, i'm literal trash for all of these ships, idek how to tag this, mikey way appreciation squad, mikey way deserves more love and respect, more tags to be added later, mostly gay, ryan ross is my smol bean who needs protecting, this is so gay, why is this even a thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:33:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9982988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Too_ManyFandoms/pseuds/Too_ManyFandoms
Summary: What could go wrong with a group chat that Brendon Urie started and added everyone to against their will?





	1. you woke me up to ask if you should get pizza?

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know what is going on with this fic. More people might be added later on.   
> List of usernames as of now:   
> Brendon = breadbin  
> Ryan = Ryro   
> Spencer = spence  
> Jon = Please. Help. Me  
> Gerard = Geeonlyway  
> Mikey = Theotherway  
> Frank = frnk  
> Ray = Tofro  
> Patrick = MommyTree  
> Pete = wentz where?  
> Josh = Dunwithyou  
> Tyler = TyJo

breadbin: guys  
breadbin: guys. this is important   
frnk: wtf its 2am  
breadbin: you can answer my question  
frnk: it better be a GOOD one   
breadbin: it is  
breadbin: should i get pizza?  
frnk: ...  
frnk: wait  
frnk: YOU WOKE ME UP BECAUSE YOU WANTED TO KNOW IF YOU SHOULD GER PIZZA?  
frnk: WTF? I THOUGHT YOU WERE LEGITIMATELY ASKING AN IMPORTANT QUESTION   
breadbin: it was important!  
frnk: no. No it wasn't  
Geeonlyway: frank's pissed. you better run  
Theotherway: #ripbreadknob  
Ryro: 'breadknob' i'm yelling  
Ryro: but yes, get pizza. please share <3  
Geeonlyway: #ripbreadknob, because Frankie is going to kill you :)


	2. you did what?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dog related worry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This happened to me once, and I cried. I thought I'd lost my dog and would never see her again (she was at my aunt's house and I have no recollection of how she ended up there at all)

frnk: gee, where's my dog  
Geeonlyway: i dont have your dog??  
Geeonlyway: wait. which dog are we talking about?  
frnk: Mama  
frnk: what?  
frnk: what do you mean you dont have my dog?  
frnk: I thought you had her  
Geeonlyway: I thought Mikes had her  
Theotherway: you'd know if i had her. besides, why would i have her?  
tofro: i let ryan walk her  
frnk: YOU DID WHAT?  
frnk: wait. how did you end up with my dog? Gee has her, Cujo and Sweet Pea every monday wednesday and sunday. its FRIDAY-  
tofro: ;)  
Ryro: your dog peed on my scarf. TAKE YOUR DOG BACK   
breadbin: babe its just a scarf  
wentz where?: uh oh  
MommyTree: Oh, no. Bad idea, Brendon.   
Ryro: JUST A SCARF?!  
Ryro: WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE  
breadbin: brendon urie  
breadbin: your boyfriend   
breadbin: the light of your life   
wentz where?: aww   
Ryro: TRUE BUT YOURE NOT FORGIVEN   
Ryro: frank, I'll drop your dog off. sorry for all the worry. Ray kinda just shoved her into my arms and then ran off laughing  
frnk: thanks man. its fine, i thought Gee had lost her or something  
Geeonlyway: i would never! Mama is too cute.   
frnk: excuse you. all of my dogs are cute   
Geeonlyway: TRUE <3


	3. lactose intolerant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know anymore   
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Spencer is just a confused puppy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took so long for an update to happen, so my apologies  
> I'm still scarred by the milk fic and its been years

Rryo: how many times  
Ryro: im lactose intolerant   
spence: uhm what?  
breadbin: oh look he speaks  
Please. Help. Me: he's been laughing at your idiocy all of this time. leave him alone.   
breadbin: sorry mom  
spence: so is ry high or???  
breadbin: probably. he's been muttering how he doesnt want milk in our apartment any more  
Ryro: shut the fuck up. you know what im talking about  
breadbin: whatever you say  
breadbin: will someone bring me a glass of milk ;)  
Ryro: KEEP YOUR MILK THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME YOU FUCKING MONSTER   
spence: ???  
Please. Help. Me: im not going to ask. nope. i dont want to know  
Ryro: no. no you dont


	4. excuse you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the ATL boys are finally in the gc, and are amusing everyone
> 
> (Rian and Zack will be added in the next update, I needed a place to split it and this was a good place)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has taken so long to update. I honestly couldn't think of usernames for my boys (All Time Low) and it only came to me after seeing an meeting them on March 15th. I had a great time, and the boys are so friendly and caring. Rian recognised me and Jack called me by my nickname (and wrote it on my poster). Alex sang at me in the signing and I cried, Zack was so sweet and comforting. 
> 
> the boys' usernames are pretty self-explanatory really (hopefully)

wentz where?: i met a cute couple. can i add them  
breadbin: go for it  
breadbin: wait. are they gay  
wentz where?: yeah  
breadbin: go for it  
wentz where? added AlexLover and JackLover to the chat  
Ryro: wait  
Ryro: is this Jack and Alex from my music class  
JackLover: If your ryan ross then yeah  
Ryro: omg hi!  
breadbin: this is cute. who are your friends ryan  
Ryro: the most adorable couple ever  
Geeonlyway: uhm excuse me  
frnk: no jalex is adorable. it is the rules  
Ryro: agreed  
wentz where?: also agreed  
breadbin: idk them but i agree


	5. NOT AN UPDATE

I just thought I'd let you know that I'm planning to get an update out tonight, and then hopefully I'll fall back into a routine and update more frequently.  
I'll apologise, my life is a bit of a mess right now


	6. no we're not getting married

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finally managed to update this!   
> I want to wish Tyler and Jenna a happy anniversary, they are by far one of my favourite couples (I can't even deny it at all)

breadbin: josh  
dunwithyou: yeah  
breadbin: are you and tyler getting married?  
Ryro: wow  
Ryro: way to beat around the bush, breadknob  
breadbin: ill beat your ass  
AlexLover: kinky ;)  
JackLover: shut the fuck up jack   
breadbin: ANYWAY are you and tyler getting married  
dunwithyou: what  
dunwithyou: why does everyone assume that were getting married  
dunwithyou: i need to survive high school first before i start thinking about things like that  
wentz where?: well  
wentz where?: he didnt say no   
tyjo: i dont know whats going on rn but im gonna say no to whatever bden was asking  
breadbin: you dont want to get married to josh??  
dunwithyou: uhm  
tyjo: uhm  
dunwithyou: thats not what he said??  
tyjo: exactly  
tyjo: this is why i love josh and not you  
Geeonlyway: and they wonder why we ship joshler  
frnk: uhm excuse me? i ship jalex more and i dont even know them   
Theotherway: yeah but if youre scared of vowels your vote doesnt count  
MommyTree: And if you have terrible grammar then your vote doesn't count, either.  
spence: damn


	7. Frank is done with brendon's shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Self-explanatory, I think

1:05 AM  
breadbin: guys  
breadbin: guys

1:15 AM:  
breadbin: guys  
breadbin: wtf where are you all

1:25 AM:  
wentz where?: sleeping you daft twat 

1:27 AM:  
JackLover: and apparently I'm the British one  
AlexLover: you grew up in the states  
JackLover: I'm still from England, though  
AlexLover: true

1:28 AM:  
breadbin: GUYS

1:30 AM:  
frnk: wtf im trying to sleep

1:31 AM:  
breadbin: theres a spider in my room. help  
frnk: ffs

frnk has left the chat!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm actually unsure of what should happen in the next chapter, so I need some suggestions  
> This can include introducing someone else into the chat, or someone suggesting for something to happen (eg. prompt for a chapter)


	8. leave band fights at the door please, boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rian Dawson is an over-worked mother who is honestly just trying to keep each member of the band alive (Jack most definitely isn't helping -Alex doesn't seem too bothered by that)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this came to me at a stupid time and probably makes little sense as a result.  
> Either way, I hope you enjoy it! :)  
> Don't forget to leave kudos/feedback/suggestions as its what keeps me going as a writer! <3

JackLover: wait. can i add our friends?  
breadbin: sure

JackLover added done with jack's shit and ri to the chat!

JackLover: anyway thats Zack and Rian  
AlexLover: Zacky  
done with jack's shit: fuck off you overgrown child  
AlexLover: lexy. zack is bullying me again  
JackLover: its your own fault  
ri: I don't know what happened when I left to get coffee, but someone needs to explain.  
ri: Alex. Explain.  
JackLover: no.  
ri: Alexander William Gaskarth explain, right now.   
JackLover: why me?  
ri: Because you're actually a good person?  
AlexLover: and im not?  
ri: No. No you're not.  
JackLover: can we please leave band fights at the door?  
JackLover: oops   
ri: Busted  
dunwithyou: this is gonna be great  
ri: Hey Josh :)  
dunwithyou: hey man.  
dunwithyou: but anyway. Alex is supposed to be telling a story  
breadbin: ooh story-time!   
ryro: im dating an actual child. but yes story-time alex  
JackLover: fine. okay  
JackLover: we were in rian's basement and i honestly cant remember what jack was doing but zack sneaked up behind him and tickled him. and jack screamed and turned round and punched zack in the face  
frnk: how  
frnk: i mean jacks a weed compared to zack  
Geeonlyway: are you sure youre not getting alex and jack confused   
frnk: no. i definitely mean jack   
JackLover: and now jack wont come out of the bathroom because hes scared of zack   
ri: So, I didn't miss anything?  
JackLover: no not really  
wentz where?: thats hilarious   
wentz where?: wait. you have a band. how did i not know this.   
ri: yeah. All Time Low. I don't know, ask one of the others.  
ri: Besides the idiotsI'm in a band with and I call my 'friends' the only other person I know here is Josh.  
dunwithyou: just thought I'd let you all know that ATL is so good, they're definitely going places. Rian is a sick drummer


	9. Rian 'what do you mean 'accidentally'' Dawson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This came out of nowhere and gave me a giggle, enjoy!
> 
> This also probably makes no sense at all, I've no idea what made me think of writing this at all. I think I need hel

JackLover: ri  
JackLover: ri  
JackLover: rian  
JackLover: rian  
JackLover: rian _i broke your drum kit_  
ri: ..  
ri: YOU DID WHAT ALEXANDER?  
breadbin: Ryan just screamed because he still can't get over people calling Alex ' _Alexander_ ' when he's said/done something wrong  
frnk: that's his name  
breadbin: exactly. don't attack my smol boyfriend though pls  
JackLover: I didn't. I promise.  
ri: Then what DID you do? I know you've done something, so you might as well fess up now  
JackLover: i accidentally had sex Jack  
breadbin: **OH SHIT**  
ryro: good luck man  
dunwithyou: _PLS DONT KILL ALEX HES A NICE PERSON_  
ri: Alex.  
ri: **Alexande** r. Care to repeat what you just said? I think I misread.  
JackLover: you know what i said. dont make me repeat it.  
ri: I don't under stand though  
ri: how'd you 'accidentally' have sex with him?  
ri: _**did you fucking trip?**_  
breadbin: boy, you are screwed  
Geeonlyway: 'did you fucking trip?' Im WhEeZiNg  
frnk: idk to laugh or be scared for alex  
ryro: it was nice knowing you while it lasted, pal  
ri: Don't fucking ignore me you British dick  
TyJo: oh fuck  
TyJo: i did not expect this  
wentz where?: did any one  
ri: _alex you have four seconds to reply to me, other wise I'm going to find you_  
ryro: i appreciate you as a friend so i think its best to reply to him alex  
JackLover: reply to what?

AlexLover has left the chat!

ri added AlexLover to the chat!  
ri: not so fast you piece of shit. **_you also need to explain_**  
breadbin: as much as I'm loving this little spat, _can you take it else where_? _**This chat is not a chat for slaughtering each other in**_  
ri: fine.


	10. You can't stay for dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My laptop has officially died and I'm waiting to get a new one, so I'm updating from my phone and the updates may be slower as a result. Sorry!

JackLover: Rian your mom said we could stay for dinner after practice   
ri: no you can't   
AlexLover: but your mom said  
ri: yes and I'm saying you can't stay  
done with jack's shit: every fucking time  
wentz where?: ^what?  
done with jack's shit: rian doesn't like us hanging around at his house. He also doesn't like his mom giving us cookies or food  
ri: because its my food  
ri: its my house  
AlexLover: well it's not but okay  
ri: shut the fuck up. I'm still mad at you. Get back in the time out corner, Jack.  
ri: and lastly. It's my mom  
ryro: wait. I can't tell if this is an actual band fight or not  
dunwithyou: nah theyre fine. They have this fight all of the time.   
AlexLover: excuse me. You can't be mad at me, Alex fucked me. I didn't fuck him  
done with jack's shit: and that's enough  
done with jack's shit: honestly. No one needs to know any of this. There's a reason you're always in the corner Jack.   
breadbin: help. Ryan can't breathe he's laughing that hard  
wentz where?: patrick is just shaking his head and muttering 'fucking idiots' under his breath and I don't know how to live   
Geeonlyway: I leave for the morning while walking one of Frank's dogs and this is what I come back to?


	11. alex likes to make his own life difficult

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still crying over the fact that I met ATL on March 15, 2017. I probably always will do (but I'm pretty sure they're supposed to be coming back again this year, going off what they're saying).
> 
> ALSO HAPPY 30TH BIRTHDAY BEEBO YOU WONDERFUL MAN, YOU. 
> 
> (Also, my laptop is no longer broken, so yay!)

JackLover: jack  
AlexLover: yeah?  
JackLover: you were my last young renegade heartache  
ri: ...  
done with jack's shit: ..no  
AlexLover: ..  
AlexLover: excuse me?  
AlexLover: idk what you're trying to say to me   
AlexLover: i can't tell if youre just quoting our songs at me but its making me nervous  
ri: good  
ALexLover: what why?   
ri: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
JackLover: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
wentz where?: uhm. okay

~~~~  
ryro: HAPPY BIRTHDAY BREADKNOB

breadbin has changed their name to breadknob!  
breadknob: ah, thank you ryan i guess.   
spence: happy birthday, man  
breadknob: thanks spen spen  
Please. Help. Me: happy bday, bren. have a good day  
ri: alex, jack, zack why can't we be like this?  
AlexLover: because you don't like us hanging out with you  
ri: okay true  
Geeonlyway: happy birthday brendon!  
frnk: we need to have a birthday party  
wentz where?: ILL DO IT   
Mommy Tree: NO  
Mommy Tree: we do not need a repeat of Ryan's birthday, thank you very much.  
Dunwithyou: oml that was the funniest thing ever.  
Mommy Tree: No. No it wasn't.  
Please. Help. Me: you've got to admit it, it kinda of was.  
spence: agreed ^^  
JackLover: idk even know what happened but it sounded great  
breadknob: we'll fill you in at the party at pete's house  
Mommy Tree: I give up.   
wentz where?: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	12. party planning is harder than it looks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete Wentz and party planning doesn't go together nicely.  
> Patrick just wants the idiocy to end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured that I should do a chapter of them planning the party, then follow it up with the chapter (chapters?) of the party itself.  
> Let me know what you think! ❤

wentz where?: are well here  
wentz where?: we need to plan the party  
ryro: I'm here  
ryro: Brendon told me to tell you that he's here, he got his phone taken off him  
ri: I'm here  
Mommy Tree: I'm also here (unfortunately).  
dunwithyou: im here  
TyJo: me too  
Please. Help. Me.: I'm here  
spence: same  
spence: this is going to go to shit so quickly just fyi  
done with jack's shit: im here  
Geeonlyway: here  
frnk: also here  
frnk: is this a roll call or something  
Theotherway: im here  
TyJo: okay but where are jack and alex  
wentz where?: I swear if theyre fucking in the bathroom again I will beat their scrawny asses  
ri: will you? what are you going to do? aim for their shins?  
wentz where?: why did no one tell me that Rian was so savage  
done with jack's shit: because he likes an element of surprise, and well, youre just too short to see past his niceness  
TyJo: omg  
TyJo: is it like a requirement to be this savage to be a member of atl?  
ri: pretty much  
dunwithyou: zack is so quiet and doesnt say much but you can guarantee the moment he opens his mouth it'll be hilarious  
Mommy Tree: I thought we were here to plan this party. Can we just please get on with it?  
wentz where?: fine  
~~~~  
wentz where?: so if y'all want to meet at mine at 7 on friday that'd work   
dunwithyou: I can do that  
TyJo: Friday at 7 works for me, Josh will pick me up  
dunwithyou: yep  
ryro: I like how you don't even have to ask. Brendon would kick up a bitch fit   
ryro: 7 on fri works, also works for Bren   
ri: fine with me. I'll be bringing the fuckers in my band with me  
done with jack's shit: I thought you actually liked me?  
ri: I do. I was referring to Jack and Alex  
~~~~  
AlexLover: well that's fucking rude  
Geeonlyway: oh, youre here now? How was your fuck in the bathroom?  
JackLover: Not what happened. It would have been good though  
Theotherway: NO ONE NEEDS TO KNOW   
ri: Jack, Alex. I'm picking you up at 6:30  
JackLover: party isn't until 7  
ri: yeah, I know. We need to have a long discussion along the way. Otherwise I'm grounding you.  
frnk: sometimes I question why I'm in this gc, then I see Rian scold jalex like an overworked mother and I'm glad I'm here  
Mommy Tree: I question why I'm here all of the time


	13. An explanation (not an actual chapter, sorry)

I promise that I haven't forgotten about this fic at all, its my baby (essentially)!  
With exams coming up and other family things arising, I've not much time to myself at the amount -on top of the planning of the party, finding time to post a jalex one shot and planning another fic, I promise you that I will get this updated even if it kills me

Thank you for understanding  
Much love  
BTT xoxoxo


	14. A/N

Wow, I just wanted to let you all know that I wasn't dead lmao   
Hopefully, I'll have something posted on this in regards to the party, after exams are over (next week!!) 

I also wanted to say a massive thank you to everyone who has shown this fic so much love, it really does mean a lot to me! And wow, we've almost got 1k hits on this? HOW? Thank you for being in my lane and sticking around, let's see where this takes us <3

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you enjoyed this/ what you'd like to see next.   
> I don't have much hope with this fic at all, its a mess and the idea formed at a ridiculous hour in the morning (its also inspired by all of he wonderful bandom group chat fics out there)
> 
> Comments and kudos are like cookies, I love them and they're what keep me going as an author <3


End file.
